Callisto
by SilverDragoness
Summary: Edge's little sister gets a job in the WWF. Lots of fun and chaos comes from this.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimers: All the people mentioned belong to WWFE (When mentioned by their in-ring names) and their selves (When called by their real neames) although Callisto does belong to me :-). So in other words: Please don't sue me, Vince, I am soooo broke!!  
  
Author's NOte: I took the other fic down because I wasn't really happy with how it was going, so I decided to redo it. I hope you like this because I had more fun writing this story, Ps anyone have any Title ideas for me? I couldn't think of a good one.  
  
For those who don't know:  
Adam Copeland- Edge  
Jason (Jay) Reso- Christian  
Amy Dumas- Lita  
Terry Gerin- Rhyno  
  
  
The young blonde woman took a deep breath and peeked through the curtain at the  
audience. She wore ripped pair of light blue jean shorts with the yellow Edge and  
Christian shirt that had the sleeves cut off and the bottom half of the shirt was cut off  
about 3 inches above her bellybutton, the shirt also showed a lot of cleavage. She had her  
bellybutton pierced and a tattoo that was a blue fire ring around her bellybutton. Her  
tongue was also pierced, and her hair was pulled into a braid.  
  
The woman was standing there when two men with long blonde hair came up  
behind her. "Don't worry Callie, it won't be that hard." The taller one said, the woman  
turned and smiled at them, "Adam, I'm not that nervous, I've done this before, just not in  
front of this many people." "There's a first time for everything." The shorter man said. "I  
know that Jay." "Are you sure your ready, Callisto?" Jay asked "Yes." She replied,  
annoyance in her voice. Her older brother, Adam was bad enough now she had one of his  
best friends worrying about her.  
  
"You think you know me." Blared through the speakers of the arena. Adam and  
Jay were going out first then Callisto would come out and surprise everyone. Her in-ring  
name was the same as her real name. She waited until Adam and Jay, now known as Edge  
and Christian, waited until they stopped halfway down the ramp, she walked out. She  
joined Edge and Christian in the ring.  
  
"Big crowd, huh?" Callisto playfully elbowed Edge in his stomach. The music of  
Hardcore and Crash Holly started playing. Molly Holly followed her older cousins.  
Callisto hopped out of the ring as Edge started the match.  
  
Towards the end of the match she jumped unto the ring apron when Crash had  
Christian pinned, Edge had taken Hardcore to the outside. Molly pulled Callisto off the  
ring apron and they began battling. While the referee was distracted with the two females,  
Rhyno came down and gored Crash Holly, and put Christian on top of him for the 3  
count. Callisto ran up the ramp and joined Edge, Christian and Rhyno. She raised Edge  
and Christian's arms as they walked up the ramp backwards. The group turned around  
halfway and continued their journey.  
  
Callisto breath a sigh of relief once they passed through the curtain. She knew that  
Michael Cole would be sticking the microphone in her face soon. She really didn't care for  
that idiot. 'Dumbass wouldn't know a bulldog setup from a Stunner setup.' She thought.  
Sure enough Cole was there in a few minutes. She knew it was scripted and all but there  
was something about him that she found just downright annoying.  
  
She laughed to herself when Adam and Jay went from intelligent to airheads in .05  
seconds and how Terry went from a nice guy to a man-beast. "That so reeked of  
awesomeness, dude." Christian said, "Yeah." Edge followed with a laugh. "Edge,  
Christian, who is this lovely lady?" "Barfoid, this is our sister, Callisto." It was Christian  
talking, while Callisto didn't have any speaking parts currently but she would in later  
interviews. "Yeah, dude, you just reek, so get out of here." Edge spoke up this time. They  
opened the door and glared at Cole before walking in, as she was supposed to.  
  
"Well?" Adam asked her, "Well what?" She asked innocently, raising an eyebrow.  
"How was it?" "It was fine." Adam raised his eyebrows and looked at Jay. "Christian,"  
"What?" "GET THE RHYNO!" "Fine Adam, 'it so totally reeked of awesomeness' are  
you happy now?" Terry laughed at how she mocked Adam and Jay, "Yes." Adam's simple  
reply came. "I'm going to go shower and change." Callisto said. "Kay, we're going to  
meet the Hardys and Amy at the hotel." "Okay." she said. "This isn't fair." Jay said out of  
the blue, "What's not fair?" Terry asked him. "Well WE'RE the ones who went out and  
done the match, and SHE gets the shower first." "You know how women are." Terry  
replied. "Especially her." Adam said. "I HEARD THAT!" Callisto yelled from the  
bathroom, and Adam rolled his eyes.  
  
After everyone was showered they went back to the hotel, Callisto was wearing a  
pair of black bungee pants that had light blue cords with a black tank top. She had her hair  
in a full, light blue bandanna and blue tinted sunglasses on. Adam was wearing a pair of  
jeans and a tight gray shirt with Nike shoes. Jay and Terry were going to stay at the hotel  
to do something or other, Callisto really didn't know.  
  
Jeff and Matt came up to them with a woman with long red hair. She wore black  
leather pants and a red halter top. 'Damn.' Callisto thought when she seen Jeff, 'I forgot  
how good looking he is. Callisto, don't think about how fine he is, you absolutely can  
NOT let Adam know or else he'd flip.' She thought. Jeff wore a pair of baggy blue jeans  
and a long-sleeved yellow shirt, an orange Adidas hat and black boots. Matt wore a black  
pair of baggy jeans, black Nike shoes and a black T-shirt. She snapped out her trance as  
Matt and Jeff both hugged her.  
  
"Amy, this is Callisto, Adam's little sister. Callisto this is my girlfriend, Amy  
Dumas." "Nice to meet you." Callisto said shaking her hand. Adam yawned and said "I'm  
tired, I think I'll go take a nap." 'Yeah right.' Callisto thought, she knew her brother's  
sleeping habits were exactly like hers, go to bed around 2:30 in the morning and wake up  
about 7:00. Callisto rolled her eyes at Adam. "It's only 8:30." "Well, that match pretty  
much kicked my ass." Callisto had to strongly resist the urge to belt her older brother in  
his stomach. Adam gently squeezed Callisto's shoulders and soon regretted it as she  
stomped on his foot and elbowed him in his ribs. Callisto was glad that she combat boots  
on. Amy laughed at Adam and Callisto, she especially found it funny how Callisto looked  
completely innocent. Matt and Jeff looked at each other and smiled, they were used to  
their antics but they never got old.  
  
"Fine YOU'LL be sleeping on the floor." "My ass." Callisto retorted before  
switching tactics and latching on to Adam's arm. "Please Adam?" She asked in the most  
annoying, whining voice she could muster. "No." "But, you wouldn't let your little sister  
sleep on the cold floor would you?" "Yes I would." Adam said getting irritated. Callisto's  
hand moved to his hair were she twirled a strand of hair in her finger. "PLEASE?" she  
asked again before grabbing his hair and yanking on it as hard as she could, bringing him  
to his knees in the process. "OUCH! NOT THE HAIR! ANYTHING BUT THE HAIR!"  
Matt and Jeff were in a full blown fit of giggles and causing everyone in the lobby to look  
at them like they were nuts.  
  
"Guys," Amy spoke up, speaking in between giggles as Callisto and Adam both  
looked up. "What?" "There's two beds in my room and I need a room mate." "THANK  
GOD." Adam exclaimed, he was standing up as Callisto 'gently' shoved him in the butt  
with her foot and he fell over. Callisto again adopted the innocent look. "Callisto Marie  
Copeland." "What did I do?" "You know what." "I didn't do it." "Yeah right." "Seriously  
it was ...." She looked quickly and seen Jeff was the closest to them. ".... it was Jeff."  
Adam raised his eyebrows at Jeff. "Dude, don't look at me." Adam smiled and snatched  
the bandanna off Callisto's head, Callisto ran after Adam yelling curses at him the whole  
time, she tackled him before he got to the elevator. She took her bandanna back and ran  
back to the Hardys and Amy before he could get back up and cause more mischief. She  
smiled at her dinner partners while putting her bandanna back on. "Shall we go now?"  
"Yeah, before big brother can cause anymore trouble." Amy said smiling.  
  
Matt put his arm around Amy's waist, Jeff and Callisto just looked at each other  
and began walking slower than Matt and Amy. "Why exactly did you tell Adam that I  
shoved him?" Jeff asked, he knew he shouldn't have asked but hell, he was curious. "Well,  
it's very simple, you were the closest person to me at the time." "I see." He said. "Where  
exactly are we going anyway?" "They want to go to a cafe, but I think a pizza place would  
be better." Callisto's eyes lit up with a plan. "Why don't we ditch the lovebirds?" Jeff  
smiled at her "Sounds good to me." "Then lets go tell them some lame ass excuse, plus I  
have to find out what room she has." "Okay." Callisto and Jeff caught up with the two  
lovers and told them that they wanted pizza so they would be back at the hotel later, and  
Callisto found out that the room number was 426.  
  
The whole time they were together Jeff had to resist the urge to hold her hand or  
wrap his arm around her. 'She probably doesn't even like you that way, she more then  
likely sees me and Matt as another big brother, just as she does Terry and Jay.' He  
thought. 'Damn it, get a hold of yourself, girl.' she thought as she looked at Jeff's butt for  
what she thought was the 15 millionth time. 'If he sees you what will he think?' She  
snapped out of it at the sound of Jeff's voice. "Here we are." He said. "Best pizza in  
town."  
  
Jeff and Callisto split a large pizza with everything on it, except the little fishies.  
(AN: Yes I know what the little fishies are called but I find little fishies a cuter term.) They  
had just walked into the lobby and we making their way to the elevators. That was when  
Callisto seen the sign that said stairs. "Hey Jeff," "Yeah?" "Adam, Jay and Terry's room is  
424. right?" "Yeah." He said looking at her curiously. "And your room is on the fourth  
floor right?" "Yeah, it's 425." She smile crept across her face. "What are you thinking?"  
Her smile grew. "What do you say we race?" "To the elevator?" "No, up the steps, first  
one to dumbass', I mean Adam's door wins." Jeff looked at her more closely, he was  
probably a good three or four inches taller than her. "How tall are you?" "5'10" and a  
half." She said simply. 'I'm 6'1" so I've got this in the bag.' He thought, grinning and  
rubbing his hands together. "You are on." "Fine, on three. 1... 2.... 3!" She said as they  
both took off towards the door.  
  
They both flew up the steps, Jeff was about 4 steps in front of her, and getting  
faster. She decided that instead of taking them two or three at a time, she'd go faster if she  
ran one at a time. She grinned as she caught up to Jeff. They both bounded up the last  
flight and ran down the ran to Adam's room. When they were within about 5 feet of the  
door, Callisto tucked down and rolled, gaining a slight advantage, when she felt the back  
of her pant leg being grabbed before she hit the ground, unceremoniously about a foot  
before the door. Jeff walked past her and touched the door with one finger. She crawled  
over to the door and leaned against it. They were both laughing and gasping for air when  
the door opened and Callisto fell backwards to see Terry standing there looking at them  
like they were nuts, which sent Jeff and Callisto into more fits of laughter. "You two do  
know that people are trying to sleep right?" He asked. "No shit, Dick Tracy." She said  
grinning. Jeff helped Callisto up while Terry went to get her suitcase and bag. Terry  
handed the bags to her and she and Jeff walked down the hall where their rooms were. Jeff  
walked her to her door, "See you in the morning." He said. "Yup, see you in the  
morning." She was glad that Amy left the door unlocked and she waved to Jeff as she  
went in the room.  
  
  
Author's Note: Well I hope that you like it, let me know what you think. My email is AnimeGurl1550@hotmail.com, gamer0571@hotmail.com and my AIM Name is AnimeDragoness, so if you ever wanna talk, I'm usually on AIM. 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimers: All the people mentioned belong to WWFE (When mentioned by their in-ring names) and their selves (When called by their real neames) although Callisto does belong to me :-). So in other words: Please don't sue me, Vince, I am soooo broke!!  
  
Author's Note: I took the other fic down because I wasn't really happy with how it was going, so I decided to redo it. I hope you like this because I had more fun writing this story, Ps anyone have any Title ideas for me? I couldn't think of a good one.  
  
For those who don't know:  
Adam Copeland- Edge  
Jason (Jay) Reso- Christian  
Amy Dumas- Lita  
Terry Gerin- Rhyno  
Nora Greenwald- Molly Holly  
Joanie Laurer- Chyna  
Trish Stratus- Trish Stratus  
Jacqueline Moore- Jackie  
Tina Martin- Ivory  
Terri Runnels- Terri  
Stephanie Marie McMahon- Stephanie McMahon- Helmsley  
Stacy Carter- Kat  
  
Callisto was up about 7:30, she took a quick shower, put on a white T-shirt with a  
gray cotton jacket over it, a pair of jeans and tennis shoes and tied her hair into a ponytail.  
She started out of the door then thought 'If I don't leave a note, then Adam will kill Amy.'  
She wrote a short note saying that she was going to the gym.  
  
Callisto opened the doors to the gym there were only a few people in there, she  
spotted Steve Blackman. She started stretching her legs, then her arms, back, neck and  
shoulders. She cracked each side of her neck twice "Perfect." she said to herself before  
cracking her knuckles and going to bench press. She started it with 150 weights. She  
didn't count how many she did but she would have guessed that she done around 30  
repetitions. She brought her legs up onto the bench and started doing sit-ups. Once she  
was done with that she started with push-ups. She done approximately 30 push-ups and  
then she went to do leg curls.  
  
As she began walking to the leg curl machine she was grabbed from behind and  
heard "BOO!" she knew who it was by the voice, "Terry, was that really necessary?"  
"Yes, it was worth it to at least try and scare you." "You should know by now that I don't  
scare easily." He nodded as he let her go. "Is Adam up yet?" "Nope." "Figures." She  
stated as she sat down and started doing leg curls. Terry went to bench press and when  
she was done she did some arm curls before leaving to go shower again.  
  
Callisto passed Amy who was beating on the Hardys' door. "Get up you lazy  
bums." "We're up!" Came Jeff's irritated voice. "Good, now only Adam and Jay have to  
be woken up." "I have a plan on how to wake of the dead." She said walking past Amy  
into the room that they shared. "Be prepared to run." Callisto called room service and had  
them bring her two large buckets of ice. "Terry is so lucky that he got up early." Callisto  
said grinning. Amy quickly caught on "Adam and Jay, here we come." Amy and Callisto  
both got a bucket, lucky for them that Terry didn't lock the door before leaving.  
  
Amy and Callisto both crept into the room, stumbling slightly and trying to control  
fits of giggles. "Adam," Callisto said smiling. "Go away." Came the mumbled reply.  
"Adam, I'm going to give you and Jay, to the count of three. If you don't get out of bed  
by three then you'll be sorry." "Fuck off, bitch." "Have it your way then. 1, 2, 3." Amy  
and Callisto simultaneously threw the ice at the sleeping males. Adam and Jay both sat  
straight up and yelled "Holy shit." at the same time. Callisto grabbed Amy's wrist and  
dragged her out of the room, knowing they would be killed if they stayed in the room any  
longer. Callisto locked the door on the way out so they could get a head start on the guys  
if they decided to run out to catch them. The Hardys' door was opening so the girls ran in  
their room.  
  
"That was so good." Amy commented before laughter overtook the girls. Jeff  
looked at them like they were nuts. After a few minutes there was a knock at the door,  
"Hardy, if you let us in, we promise not to hurt you." Jeff looked at the girls then back to  
the door. Jeff started to open the door, when Callisto and Amy began pleading. "Jeff, we  
promise that we'll do anything you want if you don't open the door." "Please Jeff." They  
both gave him a puppy dog look. Looking into the two pairs of big brown eyes, Jeff gave  
in. "Oh okay, Matt should be out of the shower by now." Right after Jeff said that Matt  
walked out of the bathroom. "Thanks." The girls both said at the same time they quickly  
before running into the bathroom.  
  
Jeff opened the door and Adam and Jay walked in, they were still freezing from the  
ice. "I'll check the bathroom." Adam declared, Jay nodded. Adam opened the bathroom  
door to see both girls standing there. "It was her idea." Amy said pointing to Callisto.  
"Traitor." Callisto said shooting Amy a look that clearly stated 'You'll get yours later.'  
"Consider yourself lucky Amy, you won't have her punishment." "Adam, darling brother,  
what are you planning to do?" "Revenge is best served cold, darling sister." Adam said  
picking Callisto up and throwing her over his shoulder.  
  
Adam walked out with Callisto who grabbed onto the door for leverage, but that  
didn't work since Jay hit her fingers. "Help." Callisto whimpered as she was carried out of  
the room.  
  
Halfway down the hall Terry was coming back from his workout. "Terry, help me  
please." Terry smiled as she was carried past him, but Callisto grabbed onto his neck and  
was almost pulled off by the force of the stop. Jay smacked her hands again. "Jackass."  
She mumbled. "Bite me." Jay said, playfully smacking her cheek. When he went to do it  
again she bit his finger.   
  
Callisto quickly took note of her surroundings. 'Nothing to grab onto with out  
getting smacked again.' She glanced at what she could, being upside down was not the  
best position in the world. A grin crept along her face as she seen what Adam was  
wearing. She grabbed the back of his sweat pants and said "If you don't put me down now  
then you'll become de-panted." Adam stopped. "Well I guess that I can put you down  
now." Callisto looked at Jay who was grinning like a Cheshire cat as he waved at her, then  
everything flew by her as she soon hit water. She came back up out of the water. "You  
two better sleep with one eye open tonight!" She yelled as they retreated back to their  
room, laughing the whole way. "Better go get some dry clothes before we leave for the  
arena." She muttered to herself, climbing out of the pool and getting a towel and drying  
most of the access water off before going back up to her room. 'I am definitely riding with  
the Jeff, Matt and Amy to the arena.' She thought before opening the door to her room.  
  
Callisto had her headphones on, listening to the Ja Rule CD. She was getting ready  
to go out with Adam in his match against Hardcore Holly. She would be wearing black  
tights that had Edge on side and Christian on the other in silver letters. She had a black  
halter top. Once she had changed she tugged at the bottoms of her pant legs. 'At least Jeff,  
Matt, and Amy get to wrestle in comfortable pants.' She thought as began putting a very  
light coat of make-up on. Just as she took the headphones off to brush her hair there was a  
knock at the door. "Come on Cal, we're waiting. The match is in 15 minutes." Adam  
yelled. "I'll be there in a minute." "Well Jay and I are going to the backstage area." He  
yelled. "Okay." She yelled, running the brush through her hair.  
  
'Maybe I can talk do Joanie or Paul before I go out there.' She thought, turning  
the CD player off. She had known Paul and Joanie since Adam had joined the WWF.  
Whenever the WWF came to Colorado she would let them all stay with her. She suddenly  
realized that since she joined the federation that she hadn't been able to snowboard any.  
'Well we'll be in Colorado in 3 weeks so I can wait a while, maybe I can get my chicken  
ass brother on a snowboard.' She thought smiling at the last part. Once she finished with  
her hair she left the locker room in search of Joanie or Paul. 'I haven't even seen either of  
them since I got here.' She thought as she exited the room.  
  
Callisto seen Joanie in the hallway. She hugged her friend. "It's so good to see you  
again." Callisto said. "What have you been up to lately?" "Not much." Joanie smiled "Well  
I have heard that you have been causing trouble, and getting thrown in pools for it."  
Callisto smiled. "Yeah, I'm just the little troublemaker, aren't I?" Joanie laughed. "Hey  
Callisto," Jeff said running up to the girls. "Yeah?" "Adam said to get your ass down there  
now, that your going on in a few." "Okay, I'll be there in a second." Jeff nodded, "See you  
later Joanie." Jeff said going over to the water machine that was a few feet down the hall.  
  
Callisto felt a smack on her shoulder, she looked up to see Joanie smiling. "You  
like him." She said in a sing-song voice. "So?" "You were staring." "I was?" "Yes, now  
when we get back to the hotel, you had better come to my room so we can talk." Jeff  
came back over to them. "Ready?" "Sure, see you later Joanie." "Bye." Jeff and Callisto  
began walking towards the back of the TitanTron, Joanie seen Jeff give Callisto a bottle of  
water. 'They make a cute couple.' She thought smiling.  
  
Jeff and Callisto got to where the others were. "Are you finally ready?" Adam  
asked her. "Yes." Callisto said rolling her eyes. "Good, we're going out in two minutes."  
"Okay."  
  
The two minutes went by very quickly and the entrance music of Edge and  
Christian came on. The trio walked out and went into the ring. Callisto and Christian were  
in the ring when the music of Hardcore Holly came on. Crash and Molly followed  
Hardcore to the ring. Callisto and Christian both left the ring before the bell was rung.  
  
When Hardcore had Edge almost beat Callisto jumped onto the apron of the ring  
and distracted the ref, which allowed Christian to go in and hit the Unprettier on  
Hardcore. Molly attacked Callisto as Crash went after Christian. Edge won the match,  
once the ref administered the 3 count. Molly shoved Callisto into the ring steps and went  
into the ring to see how Hardcore was. Crash rolled into the ring to keep Edge and  
Christian out of the ring.  
  
When the trio got to the back, they split, and Callisto went to Commissioner  
Regal's office. "What can I do for you, miss?" Regal asked in his British voice. "I want a  
match with Molly Holly tonight." "Well, young lady, you will have your match later  
tonight." Callisto nodded and started to leave. "Good luck to you." "Thanks." Callisto  
muttered before leaving.  
  
Callisto found a corner of the backstage area and began stretching, she new the  
cameras would be on her from time to time. She was stretching as Jonathan Coachman  
came up to her for an interview. "Callisto, can I talk to you a moment?" "Sure." "This will  
be your first match here in the WWF, how do you feel about going against one of the most  
talented females in the World Wrestling Federation." "Well Coach, I feel very happy about  
it, since Little Miss Molly decided to stick her nose where it didn't belong, I won't be held  
responsible if anything happens to her."  
  
Two matches after Callisto's interview, was the match against Molly. Callisto  
came out to "You think you know me.", Edge and Christian came out with her and sat  
beside Tazz and Michael Cole.  
  
Once Molly got into the ring Callisto began stomping on her. Callisto dragged  
Molly to her feet by her hair and swung her into the ropes. Molly built up speed as Callisto  
jumped over her, when Molly came back Callisto ducked under her. Molly stopped and  
telegraphed a kick in the chest. Molly hit a bulldog and went up top for the  
Molly-Go-Round when Callisto got up and threw her to the mat. She then went up top for  
and everyone thought that she was going to do a Moonsault, but in mid-air she turned it  
into a Swanton Bomb. Callisto rolled Molly up for the win.  
  
Edge and Christian left the announcer's table and started into the ring when  
Callisto motioned for a chair. Edge grabbed a chair and gave it to Callisto. Callisto waited  
until Molly was starting to stand up then she slammed the chair over Molly's head.  
Hardcore and Crash ran to the ring and Callisto, Edge and Christian quickly rolled out of  
it and headed back to their locker room.  
  
The taping of Smackdown were done and Callisto rode back to the hotel with the  
Hardys and Amy. She had managed to find out which room Joanie was in, which was 421.  
"I've been waiting on you." Joanie said pulling her into the room. "Why?" "Have you met  
any of the other girls yet?" "No." "Well then follow me." Joanie said grabbing Callisto's  
forearm and pulling her towards the elevator. "Where are we going?" "You'll see in a  
minute."  
  
The two arrived at a lounge type room that had a spa. "This is where most of the  
girls come after events." "Sweet." Callisto said looking around. "Good, they're all here."  
Joanie dragged Callisto over to where the girls were lounging. "Callisto, this is, Trish  
Stratus, Jacqueline Moore, Nora Greenwald, Tina Martin, Stephanie McMahon, Stacy  
Carter, and Terri Runnels." Joanie said pointing to each one as she said their name. "Hi."  
"Girls this is Callisto Copeland." They each said their hellos as Amy walked in. The girls  
talked about various things. Callisto got to know Nora and Trish the best out of who was  
there. Joanie, Callisto, and Amy left. The girls said their good-byes as the rest slowly  
dwindled out of the lounge and to their room.  
  
Callisto woke up earlier than Amy, so Callisto got her shower and began packing  
her things. The whole time she was listening to her Nelly CD the whole time. She had  
finished packing her things as Amy was getting up. "See you downstairs." Callisto told her  
and Amy nodded.  
  
Callisto waited downstairs in the hotel lobby for everyone else to make their way  
down. Jeff was the first one downstairs. "Hi." "Hi." Jeff said as he yawned. "Looks like  
someone didn't sleep very good last night." "Well if Jay wouldn't have kept that CD  
player on I could have got some sleep." Jeff said. "Was he the one who had Britney  
Spears playing?" "Yes, I think he does that to aggravate everyone." "That's the truth, well  
who's sitting with who one the plane?" "Well Adam and Jay are always together causing  
trouble, Matt and Amy are always together, Terry usually sits with Paul or Dean. So I  
guess that leaves you and me." "Who are Dumb and Dumber behind?" "Amy and Matt."  
Jeff said grinning. "That should prove very interesting."  
  
"Oh my God." Callisto and Jeff said at the same time, seeing Jay coming out of the  
elevator with his headphones on, singing and dancing along with Britney Spears. He  
walked over to them right and sung "Hit me baby, one more time." "That can be  
arranged." Jeff said and smacked the back of Jay's head. "Hey what was that for?" He said  
pausing the CD. "Well you said to hit you one more time." "You go, boy." Callisto said  
jokingly Jay muttered something under his breath and started singing again. "Thank God  
for bands like Limp Bizkit." Callisto said. "I agree whole-heartily." Jeff said. Soon Amy,  
Matt, Adam and Terry came down, all irritated by Jay and his love of Britney Spears.  
  
Author's Note: Well I hope that you like it, let me know what you think. My email is AnimeGurl1550@hotmail.com, gamer0571@hotmail.com and my AIM Name is AnimeDragoness, so if you ever wanna talk, I'm usually on AIM. 


	3. Chapter Three

Author's Note: Sorry it's been so long, but with school (yuck) I haven't had that much time to work on my stories. Well, here goes the story.  
  
Disclaimers: When called by their in-ring names the wrestlers are owned by WWFE. When called by their real names they are owned by themselves. I don't own anything execpt for Callisto and the idea :-) Don't sue cause you won't get a dime, seeing as how broke I am.  
  
For those who don't know:  
Adam Copeland- Edge  
Jay Reso- Christian  
Amy Dumas- Lita  
Terry Gerin- Rhyno  
Pete- Tazz  
Scott- Raven  
Paul- Triple H  
Steve- Stone Cold  
Dwayne- Rock  
Mark- Undertaker  
Glenn- Kane  
  
  
  
  
Callisto was on the plane, beside Jeff, she had the window seat and was still very  
nervous about flying. Jeff noticed this when he seen that her knuckles were white from gripping  
the arm rests. "Are you okay?" Jeff asked her.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, I'll be better once this damn thing gets off the ground."  
  
"You get used to it after a while, try to focus on the seat belt sign." Jeff said pointing to  
where it was, Callisto nodded and began concentrating on it. Callisto practically held her breath  
until the seat belt sign went off. "Callie, I think you can release the death grip on the chair now."  
  
Callisto released her hold on the chair and looked around, Amy was asleep while Matt  
was almost asleep, they were across the aisle and one row up. Terry and Paul were talking  
about something a few rows in front of Jeff and Callisto. Adam and Jay had huge smiles  
plastered on their faces while whispering back and forth. Callisto was glad that they were  
behind Matt and Amy instead of her. Jeff was listening to his headphones while writing poetry.  
Joanie was practically beaming when she looked back and saw Callisto sitting beside Jeff.  
'Good God I hate planes.' She thought trying to shrink down in her seat to avoid Joanie.  
Callisto had a clear shot off Adam and Jay who each had a yellow highlighter in their hand.  
Callisto sat up and began watching them with great interest as Matt fell asleep and the two  
stooges began coloring his hair.  
  
Callisto elbowed Jeff in his arm. Jeff took the headphones off and looked at her  
questioningly. "Look." She whispered and pointed to Adam and Jay. Jeff got a huge grin on his  
face and also began watching Troublemaker 1 and Troublemaker 2.  
  
"Matt's gonna kick their asses." Jeff whispered to her. Callisto nodded, grinning like the  
cat who ate the canary. She giggled as Matt's hair was going from black to mustard yellow.  
Callisto reached into her carry-on bag and pulled out a camera. She handed it to Jeff and  
snapped a picture and quickly gave it to Callisto, and she quickly put it back in her bag. Adam  
and Jay looked up at the flash from the camera then they went back to coloring Matt's hair.  
  
"I am never sitting in front of those two on a plane." She whispered to Jeff and he  
agreed.  
  
Callisto and Jeff had to hold back laughter at Matt because his hair was mustard yellow,  
and Amy had about 3 inches of black on her red hair. Jay and Adam giggled the whole way,  
hushing up when Matt and Amy questioned them, telling the couple that they were laughing at a  
joke they heard on the plane, Terry had a lay-over then he was flying home to Detroit a few  
days early. "I swear I'm not related to him." Callisto commented to Jeff. Jeff just smiled at her.  
  
Callisto prepped for her match, going over the moves that she would use, she was  
wearing the same thing that she wore on the Smackdown taping. She had her hair down, and  
once she went over the moves she stretched. 'Tomorrow we leave for Cleveland, where I'll talk  
with the McMahons, and finally three days off before Monday.' Callisto seen the clock and  
knew it was time to go outside and perform against some girl named Dana.  
  
Callisto was starting the match off, getting Dana in an armbar and yanking the other girl  
around a bit. Callisto clotheslined her and went to the top rope and gave her a leg drop. She  
picked Dana up and gave her a hairtoss. Callisto threw Dana into the corner and kicked her in  
the stomach a few times before whipping her into the ropes. Dana came back with a flying  
elbow. Dana recovered first and started stomping a mud-hole. Dana went up top and Callisto  
met her there, giving Dana a back body drop from the top. Callisto climbed to the top rope and  
done the Moonsault into the Swanton Bomb. Callisto rolled Dana up into an inside-cradle.  
Callisto got the 3 count and won the match.  
  
Callisto went back to the locker room and changed, getting ready to leave the arena  
since the main event was next, Hardys and Lita versus Dean Malenko, Perry Saturn and Terri.  
  
Callisto was thinking of what to call the Moonsault into the Swanton, 'Explosion? No,  
Frostbite.' She thought changing into her regular clothes, which happened to be a pair of black  
flare pants, a black baby T-shirt, a black Adidas hat and black boots. 'Suicidesault is what  
Adam calls it.' Adam and Jay didn't have to work the house show so they were at the hotel,  
Terry already left, so her ride was with the Hardys again so she had to wait for them to finish  
their match. The Hardys won their match, while they changed clothes, Callisto waited outside  
their locker room.  
  
Callisto yawned as Matt was the first to come out. "Tired?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, if Jay blares that damn music tonight I'm going to severely hurt him."  
  
"Yeah, at least you weren't the one right next to his room."  
  
"That's true, it sort of makes you feel bad for Adam and Terry."  
  
"Totally, especially with them both being fans of metal." He said as Amy came out.  
  
"Thank God she's out!" Jeff yelled, Callisto noticed that Amy's hair was completely  
dry, so she figured Amy had blow-dried her hair.  
  
"Hey Amy and I are going to go to a restaurant, do you mind if you walk back to the  
hotel with Jeff?"  
  
"Not at all, the hotel is only across the street."  
  
"Okay." Matt and Amy started to walk away.  
  
"Have a good time." Callisto yelled at them, they turned and waved at her before  
leaving the building. 'Well, might as well find a place to sit.' She thought, looking around, there  
was either the floor or a big box to sit on, she choose the box, hopping up on it and leaning  
against the wall.  
  
Callisto checked her watch and seen that Jeff had been in there for 30 minutes. She  
took a deep breath and pounded on the door, "Come on Hardy. We haven't got all damn  
night."  
  
"I'm coming, I have to finish getting dressed."  
  
"You have 30 seconds, before I'm going to get you."  
  
"I'll be there in a minute." She counted in her head to 30 and Jeff came out. "I'm ready  
now."  
  
"Good"  
  
As they walked Callisto noticed how Jeff wore a white tank-top with a white  
long-sleeved shirt tied around his waist, and light blue, baggy jeans with a white bandanna.  
"We're flying to North Carolina for SmackDown aren't we?"  
  
"Yeah, I finally get to go home."  
  
"I know, I can't wait to sleep in my own bed, in my house. Plus break in my new  
board."  
  
"Totally, it will be nice to be at home, at least for one night." They were at the hotel in a  
few minutes.  
  
  
  
  
Callisto put the pillow over her head before yelling "I can't take that shit anymore!"  
while throwing her pillow at the wall. Her and Amy had the unfortunate place of being on the  
other side of Jay and Adam. "I'm not that innocent." Blared through the wall. Callisto growled  
before getting out of her bed and leaving the room. Amy grinned as she figured what Callisto  
was up to, then she looked at the clock which read 4:32.  
  
Callisto opened the door to the guys' room to see Jay dancing on his bed and Adam  
covering his head with the pillow and Terry banging his head against the wall. "Jason Reso get  
your ass off that bed!" Callisto yelled above the music.  
  
"Bite me." Jay yelled back. Callisto walked up behind him and yanked him off the bed  
by his boxers. She then grabbed Jay's earlobe, pulling him to his feet, "Your coming with me."   
  
"Thank God for my sister's hate of pop music!" Adam yelled throwing his hands up in  
victory. Callisto dragged Jay out by his ear, begging for her to quit the whole way.  
  
Jay seen that he was in the part of the hotel where the pool was located. Callisto turned  
him around and gave him belly-to-belly suplex into the pool. "Next time you blare that shit your  
ass is going through a god damn flaming table." she yelled and began stalking back up to her  
room. When she got back up there she took Jay's CD out of the CD player and broke the CD,  
and set the pictures of Britney on fire. She high-fived Amy before laying down and going to  
sleep. She knew Jay would get her back but right she was grateful for sleep.  
  
Callisto was waiting on Jeff and Matt to come downstairs, she was riding with them and  
Amy was riding with Adam and Jay since Jay had vowed revenge on her. She grinned thinking  
of breaking that CD. Jeff came down first and smiled at her. "I hope you know that Matt and I  
now love you for breaking that CD. We've had to put up with that ever since he became part of  
the Britney Craze."  
  
"No problem, he deserved it too." She muttered something about Britney being evil  
incarnate and Jay was a fool for falling for her.  
  
"What does he see in her anyways?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Besides fake boobs I don't know cause she does have a boyfriend, Justin Carter or  
something."  
  
"It's Justin TIMBERLAKE! Nick CARTER is from the Backstreet Boys, Justin  
TIMBERLAKE is from NSYNC!" Jay yelled.  
  
She looked at Jeff and ask "Why I am suddenly afraid knowing he knows so much  
about boybands?" Jay shook his head.  
  
"To think I have to travel with the only female who hates boybands."  
  
"Well if they learned to sing and dance maybe I'd like them, but they're gay anyway so  
why should I give a shit about them?" Jay lunged at her and she turned, causing him to fly past  
her and land face first on the ground.  
  
Matt came downstairs and had to try and intercept the fight along with Jeff. "We'd  
better go, Amy said that she was about to get in the shower and as is Adam." Matt told them  
all.  
  
Callisto nodded and followed the Hardy brothers outside were the rental car was. She  
had shifted around in the backseat until she finally got comfortable. "Damn little car." She said,  
of course Matt wasn't helping any by having the front seat all the way back, leaving her with  
absolutely zero leg room.  
  
Callisto was surprised that Adam and Jay were good all the way to Cleveland. "What  
do you have lined up for today?"  
  
"I'm meeting with the McMahons in Cleveland, they want to talk about future angles,  
how I'm liking the federation so far, seeing how I'm getting along with everyone, shit like that."  
  
"Sounds like fun. We usually go through that once a month." She nodded and slipped  
her headphones on and zoned out to the rhymes of Eve's Scorpion CD.  
  
She sat in the dressing room of the McMahons, Vince and Linda were there. "So,  
how's the road treating you?" Linda asked.  
  
"It's nice, I love seeing all the different cities."  
  
"That's good, as you know with the purchase of the WCW and the Invasion angle  
coming up, we would like you to be one of the only Divas to take part in this angle." Vince told  
her.  
  
She smiled. "Sounds good."  
  
"OK, I'll tell the bookers to start work on that. Now, next month when we talk, we'll  
see how big of a fanbase you get and go from there on merchandising." Vince continued   
  
"Awesome."  
  
"I think that's all for today." Linda said.  
  
"Yes that's all, have you met my daughter Stephanie?"  
  
"I've seen her around but we haven't gotten a chance to get to know each other."  
  
"I think you two would get along fine." Linda told her.  
  
"Maybe." Callisto said shaking hands with Linda then Vince before leaving.  
  
Callisto was wrestling a house show that night against someone, she didn't know who  
yet. She had won her match against "Stunning Stacy". She had just finished changing into her  
regular clothes when there was a knock at the door. "Come in!" She yelled. Nora popped her  
head inside the door.  
  
"Hey Joanie, Trish and I are going to go get something to eat, you wanna come?"  
  
"Sure." Callisto said as her stomach growled.  
  
"Did you ask Amy to come?"  
  
"Yeah, but her and Trish don't get along very well, so she declined on the offer."  
  
"Oh."  
  
The girls had just come back to the hotel and went their separate ways. Callisto  
unlocked her and Amy's room, Amy wasn't there, so she decided to call and see what kind of  
shape her house was in.  
  
"Hey." Callisto said into the phone. "Amanda, how's the house-sitting going.....that's  
good...is my house still in one piece?" She laughed "Yeah, I'll be home in about three  
weeks.....Life in the WWF is good, everyone's really nice. No I cannot get you a date with  
Dwayne....sorry, Manda he's married, I'm telling you right now, when I get there my house,  
truck and bike had better be in one piece, and NOT wrecked, or have any dents." She rolled  
her eyes at what Amanda said on the other side "Yes I WILL notice any pings and dents in a  
vehicle....you should know me better then that, you know how I am with trucks.. OK, I'll talk  
to you later then, bye." She hung up the phone and flopped down on her bed. "Oh good God,  
my house will never be the same again." She glanced up to see Amy walk in.  
  
"What was that about?" Callisto sighed.  
  
"Just checking on my house, making sure it's not burnt or anything, and seeing if my  
truck was still in one piece."  
  
Amy smiled, "I heard something about a bike."  
  
"Yeah, I have two....but they can't ride them cause I have the keys." Callisto grinned  
and dangled the keys.  
  
They had three days off before going to Detroit on Monday. Christian had beat Crash,  
which had been taped with SmackDown. After that was North Carolina then Toronto for two  
house shows, have a few days off and then off to Calgary.  
  
On Monday they were in Detroit, Terry was visiting relatives while everyone else was  
getting ready for the event. Usually everyone stayed at the venue until after the event. Callisto  
was watching the crew set the ring up, bored as hell. Terry wasn't there, the Hardys and Amy  
were at an autograph signing, and Adam and Jay were outside selling tickets for the next event  
in Detroit. "Boring, boring, boring." She muttered under her breath, watching the ring crew  
work.  
  
After an hour of watching the ring crew had the ring put together. "Finally." She said in  
relief.  
  
"Bored?" Joanie asked her, while walking up to her.  
  
"Hey Jo, I thought you were still at the hotel with Paul."  
  
"I just got here, you look like your bored to death though."  
  
"Yeah, watching the ring get set up isn't as entertaining as I thought it would be."  
  
Joanie grinned at her. "Your going to play a big role for the InVasion right?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Well, there's two of the guys you'll be working with, they're talking to Mark and  
Glenn." Callisto hadn't been playing much attention to anything other then the "fascination" of  
the ring being put together. She looked up to see two guys, by Mark and Glenn. Callisto rolled  
her eyes, she wanted to wrestle at the time, not gawk at guys, that had hats on so you couldn't  
see their faces.  
  
"Jo, come on, I need to wrestle."  
  
"I don't want to, maybe Trish will, but I'd rather watch the guys." Callisto shook her  
head and leaned back in her seat.  
  
"Yeah well I'm gonna go get something to eat, you wanna come or sit here all day?"  
  
"Yeah I'll go, Cal, cause we'll walk right by them."  
  
"I'm sure they'll introduce themselves sooner or later, Jo." Callisto told her friend.  
  
Callisto and Joanie seen the buffet that was set up for them at all the events. Callisto had  
barbecue chicken wings, a grilled chicken sandwich and onion rings. Joanie stared at her.  
  
"You're just like Adam, a bottomless pit." Callisto looked at Joanie and grinned.  
  
"Oh my god Callisto, those guys are in here."  
  
"So?" Callisto asked. Joanie smiled.  
  
"They're walking this way." Callisto rolled her eyes.  
  
"Callisto.... your going to look like a pig eating like that." Callisto smiled.  
  
"Oink, Oink." she said as they stood besides her and Joanie.  
  
"Hi." Joanie said smiling. It was all Callisto could do from making gagging noises at her.  
"I'm Joanie Laurer, and this is my friend, Callisto "The Pit" Copeland." Callisto ignored the guys  
for the most part.  
  
"I'm Chuck Palumbo, half of the WCW Tag Teams Champions." Said the  
one with the long curly hair.  
  
"And I, ladies, am Sean O'Haire, master of the Seanton Bomb and the other half of the  
WCW Tag Team Champions."  
  
"Please, spare me." Callisto muttered under her breath, Joanie glared at her, and  
she mouthed "Sorry".  
  
Chuck sat near Joanie and Sean sat close to Callisto. Callisto listened to the chatter  
between Joanie and Chuck.  
  
"So, Callisto, how'd you get into the wrestling business?" Sean asked her.  
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
"I said, how'd you get into the wrestling business?"  
  
"Well, Adam and I would always watch wrestling with our dad, our mom didn't care  
much for it, but she'd watch it, since the three of us wouldn't let her change the channel. Then  
Adam, Jay and I started wrestling about the same time, toured around Canada then came to the  
states. The rest as they say is history."  
  
"Nice."  
  
He said, Callisto started staring back into space, when she felt a hand on her thigh,  
slowly moving upward. She stomped hard on his foot. "Jo, I'm gonna go see if Pete or Scott  
want to do some in-ring work."  
  
"Okay, Cal, have fun, if you find them tell them I said hi." "Yeah, Chuck, I'm going to  
go with her." Chuck grinned at Sean, and nodded. Callisto was already halfway down the hall  
to the ring-side area.  
  
Callisto looked around for Scott, Pete, Mark, Glenn, Steve, Paul or Dwayne, but they  
were all getting ready for the show. "Damn it." She muttered.  
  
"Hey wait up." She heard Sean yell.  
  
"Hey Cal, over here." She seen Amy, after she yelled, her and the Hardys must have  
just gotten there.  
  
"Thank God." She breathed. Amy came to met her. While Matt told Jeff something,  
and Jeff grinned like crazy. "What are those two up to?" Callisto asked Amy. Amy looked up at  
the brothers and seen them grinning.  
  
"Why do I have a feeling, they're up to no good."  
  
"Amy, I need to talk to you in private." Matt said, walking up to the girls.  
  
"Sure Matt." Amy said, walking with Matt down an opposite hallway.  
  
"Jeff,"  
  
"What?"  
  
"What is that about?"  
  
Jeff grinned, "What's, what about?"  
  
"You know what. Why does Matt want to see Amy alone?"  
  
"I'm not allowed to tell."  
  
"You can tell me I promise I won't tell anyone."  
  
"Matt said if I tell, I'm a dead man."  
  
Callisto sighed, "Fine, have it your way, I'll just ask Amy when I see her."  
  
"Don't worry I'm sure she'll tell you the news."  
  
"Hey, Callisto, wait up." Sean yelled, running to catch up with her. She rolled her eyes  
and sighed. "Hey babe, who's this?" Sean put his arm around her shoulder, and she promptly  
removed it.  
  
"Jeff Hardy, and you are?"  
  
"Dude, I know who you are, anyway I am one half of the WCW Tag Team  
Champions, Master of the Seanton Bomb, Sean O'Haire."  
  
"Whoop dee do." Callisto muttered "Jeff, since Amy's not here right now, let's go do  
some in-ring work." She said grabbing Jeff's arm and almost dragging him away.  
  
"Hey, babe, I'll come with you." Sean said.  
  
"Dude, newsflash, your name is not Jeff." Callisto said in a mocking way, before  
walking away. Jeff sent Sean a look that clearly said "Back the fuck up." before following  
Callisto into the ring.  
  
"Ready?" Jeff nodded. Before they locked up, Jeff then got her in a head lock, then she  
sent him into the ropes and done a standing head scissors, once he got up Callisto tied his arms  
with hers, locking them behind his head. "Haha you can't get out." She said in a sing-song  
voice. Jeff rolled his eyes and started thinking of a way to get out, before flipping her foreword  
onto her back.  
  
"Looks like I got out of it." He said sticking his tongue out.  
  
"Screw you Hardy." he smiled, while she got to her feet and Irish whipped him into the  
ropes, and gave him a spining leg lariat, they both landed and didn't want to move once they hit  
the mat, and Callisto landed practically on top of him.  
  
"Damn girl, you know how much that hurts?"  
  
"No, never been on the receiving end of it."  
  
"You don't want to be." He said pulling himself into an sitting position, while Callisto did  
the same. "That Sean guy likes you." he said grinning.  
  
"Ack, don't remind me." She said dryly. He laughed as they both got to their feet.   
  
  
Matt sighed for what seemed the 500th time in five minutes. "Amy, I need to ask you  
something really important." He said, leading her to the bench that was in the room. "What is it  
Matt?" Matt took a deep breath before getting down on one knee.  
"Amy, I love you with all my heart, I've loved you since the day I met you when you  
began training with Jeff and I. I can't even begin to imagine a life without your sweet smile. I  
love your wonderful outlook on life, and how you're not afraid to take risks in and out of the  
ring. Amy I love you, everything about you, your smile lights up the room, and my heart. What  
I'm trying to say is, Amy, will you spend the rest of your life with me, be my wife. Amy, will you  
marry me?"  
  
"Matt......"  
  
Author's Note: You hate me don't you? Heh heh heh. Fret not I'll try to get the next part out soon. 


End file.
